I just realized when its too hurt
by BabyRedPororo
Summary: Bagaimana kau menghancurkan kehidupan Jung Daehyun ketika kau lebih memilih Bang Yongguk?


-000-

**Tittle: **I just realized when its too hurt

**Players: **Daehyun BAP , You (as Ye Eun) , Yongguk BAP

-000-

_( Annyeong, meeting with 'Yeol' presents ^ ^ )_

_._

Tak ada alasan kecuali diriku sendiri yang membawaku.

Disana, sebuah kafe kecil hanya beberapa meter dari langkahku.

.

Perlahan memori ku kembali karena dua orang dihadapanku. Seperti namja yang berada di nomor 6,dia berjalan ke arah yeoja nomor 4. _Aku pernah melakukan hal yang sama, mendekati satu meja yang pemilik telah mencuri hatiku saat pertama aku melihatnya._

_._

Hari ini, aku kembali ke tempat yang sama dan memilih meja yang sama seperti saat itu.

_Mengapa aku masih menginginkan cafe ini?_

_Mungkinkah ada menu yang akan ku pesan ketika seseorang menawarkannya,_

_atau mungkin karena di bawah kesadaran diriku, aku membutuhkan kembali untuk mengingatnya?_

-000-

Pelayan yang sama telah berada di mejaku. Ia membawa buku catatan kecil dengan pena di tangannya.

.

Aku melihatnya berbicara,

tampaknya ia menginginkanku untuk segera mengatakan apa yang ku inginkan.

.

**Tapi apa yang dia tanyakan!** Tidak ada apapun yang kudengar.  
Apakah dia bertanya tentang pertanyaan yang sama seperti saat itu, "_Pesanan Anda, silahkan?_"

.

Sangat jelas, aku melihatnya masih berbicara padaku.  
Hingga aku mencoba menebaknya melalui gerakan bibirnya agar aku mengerti apa yang ia katakan.

.

"Apakah Anda sudah ingin memesan sesuatu?" - **Aku bisa mendengar sekarang!**  
"Heuh ..?" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Satu espresso panas." Kataku lemah, terdengar tanpa roh.

.

Kembali aku mengabaikannya.

Aku melirik tempat duduk di sebelahku.  
_Beberapa hari yang lalu dia di sisiku._  
Aku akan menanyakan padanya setelah mengatakan pesananku pada pelayan tadi,"_Dan kau?_"

maka ia akan memberikan senyumnya, aku akan memperdalam untuk melihat kedua matanya hingga ia menjawabnya, "_Sama denganmu._" Ia akan menjawabnya seperti itu.

.

Kupalingkan wajahku untuk melihat pelayan di mejaku.

Yeoja itu telah pergi, tampaknya ia tak bisa berdiri lebih lama lagi di tempatku.

-000-

_Aku mengisi lirik-lirik ku di bawah not balok yang telah kutemukan sebelumnya dengan sangat lancar. _

_Membuat lagu begitu sangat mudah ketika itu, bahkan tanpa musik yang biasa mengiringiku. _

_Sungguh tak ada kesulitan apa pun ..._

_Namun tiba-tiba aku terhenti karena mengingatnya,_  
_Aku bergegas, meninggalkan tempat kerja setelah menutup pintu ruangan._

_Kupercepat langkahku sambil menghubungi seseorang. "Yeoboseo? ... A..-aku dalam perjalanan, maukah kau menungguku?"_

_"Aku tidak akan lama, aku akan segera bangun .. 15 menit .. tentu saja." Aku membujuknya._  
_Kemudian wajahku bersinar cerah karena senyumku,_

_Kepercayaan ku telah kembali._

_Aku berhasil meyakinkannya._

_Setelah meremas ponsel digenggamanku,aku pun mulai mengejar waktuku sendiri demi yeoja-ku._

_..._

_Napasku hampir habis, _

_tapi tidak ada keringat yang diperoleh. Hanya tubuhku yang lebih hangat daripada udara di sekitarku. _

_Aku benar-benar lelah ~ ~_  
_Perlahan aku berdiri, kemudian kurapikan penampilanku. _

_._

_Napasku telah kembali aku kuasai._

_Aku berjalan mendekati kafe kami. Ye Eun berada didalam pandanganku, dia berada di luar kafe kami. _

_Aku tersenyum padanya walau ia tak tahu jika aku telah datang._

_._

_Apa yang ku tangkap!**Itu menghentikanku seketika**. _

_Namja dengan jas hitam itu keluar setelah Ye Eun, ia meraih tangan yeoja-ku dan membawa masuk ke mobil._  
_Asap mobil tak bisa membutakan mataku. Aku mengenali mobil dan pemiliknya. **Itu adalah Yongguk hyung.**_

_**...**_

_Ye Eun terlihat lebih cantik dengan make-up di wajahnya._

_._

_Beberapa kali dia mengatakan kegugupannya, kuraih tangannya untuk memberi kekuatan. "Kau akan melakukannya dengan sangat baik." kataku._

_Ye Eun menatapku. Aku menyemangatinya kembali, "Tidak ada yang bisa menyanyikan lagu itu kecuali kau. Karena aku membuatnya hanya untukmu."_  
_Dia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya yang begitu erat secara tiba-tiba. "Gomawo .. gomawo .." dia membisikkannya padaku dengan lembut._

_Telah kupastikan hatiku membalasnya, kedua tanganku mulai berjalan menyentuh pinggangnya. Tapi aku merasa jika ia mulai mencoba melepaskannya._

_._

_Ye Eun mendekati sebuah meja di ruangan kami, di otaknya tak lagi ada diriku yang masih tetap berada di ruangan bersama dirinya. Dia berlalu tanpa kepedulian sambil menjawab panggilan di ponselnya._

_Aku keluar ruangan karena aku ingin tahu siapa yang menghubunginya._

_Aku bisa mendengar apa yang ia katakan, "Bukankah kau seharusnya datang untuk mendukungku?" **dia begitu manja, senyumnya juga berbeda.****Aku tahu itu .. tahu bahwa itu sangat berbeda dari apa yang dia berikan padaku.  
**_  
_**Betapa bodohnya diriku! **Hyung-ku saat itu muncul dan menemaninya. Tapi aku masih tetap diam untuk menonton kemesraan mereka._

-000-

Hidupku kosong. Tanganku tak bisa menuliskan lagu untuk pekerjaanku. Aku hidup jauh dari gitar, pena dan not balok milikku dalam beberapa hari.

Tak ada orang lain yang lebih bodoh dariku. Aku selalu menghapus semua pikiran buruk, merubah pikiranku bahwa hyung hanya ingin membantunya setelah keduanya saling mengenal.

**Mengapa aku tak sensitif tentang Ye Eun yang meraih tangan hyung dengan makna lain saat awal mereka bertemu.**

**.**

Cafe memori yang ku butuhkan adalah lagu tentang kisah bahagia untukku.  
Seharusnya tak pernah terbesit untuk menulis tentangnya yang takut kehilangan dirikku di lirik yang kuciptakan hanya untuk dirinya. _Mungkin saja aku tak akan lebih sakit dari sekarang._  
Sebab kenyataannya adalah sebuah kebalikan,

**Hanya aku yang menginginkannya tetap di sampingku**

**dan diriku yang terus mencintainya.**

...

Percakapan pelanggan kafe hari ini sungguh menyakitiku, tapi aku harus mulai terbiasa mendengarnya.  
"Ye Eun dan Yongguk sangat serasi."  
"_Benar_"  
"Apa benar mereka berhubungan?"

.

**DEG!**

_._

_Ya, itu benar_. Mereka berdua berkencan. Dan kalian juga harus tahu! Hyung-ie bahkan mengatakan terima kasihnya padaku karena telah memperkenalkan Ye Eun sebelumnya.

**Apakah kau benar-benar tak tahu hyung! Padahal perasaanku sangat mudah terlihat, aku menyukai Ye Eun.. benar-benar menyukainya.**

**.**

Aku hanya bisa senang untukmu Ye Eun, ini adalah yang kau inginkan. Debutmu telah kau dapatkan.

Seharusnya aku mengatakan jika kau beruntung karena lagu-laguku.

Aku tahu kau tak akan pernah gagal lagi seperti beberapa audisi sebelumnya yang pernah kau ikuti.

Kau memiliki hyung-ku sekarang. Pasti dia akan menjamin keberhasilanmu karena Yongguk hyung adalah pemimpin agensimu.

.

.

_"Kau menyukaiku, Daehyun-ah? Gomawo .. aku juga menyukaimu. Kau begitu baik .."_

_._

_._

_"Daehyun-ah, aku pikir kau salah paham. Kau terlalu baik untukku, aku sangat senang kau disampingku. Kau teman terbaik yang begitu perhatian padaku. Aku yakin jika yeoja yang kau pilih adalah yeoja yang paling beruntung._

_Gomawo..karena kau telah memilihku dan membuatku menjadi yeoja yang benar-benar beruntung hari ini. Aku akan selalu berdoa untukmu agar kau dapat bertemu yeoja terbaik yang mencintaimu dalam setiap kesempatan yang kumiliki. "_

* * *

[ **Gomapta**

These felt like drabble,

Chingu-ya. Dont mind to leave any comment.

Once again, gomawo for reading ]


End file.
